


Don't let This go Unsaid

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confessions, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Before he goes to infiltrate the castle first thing in the morning, Link visits Sidon to confess something.If things go wrong again this time around, there may not be another chance to do so.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	Don't let This go Unsaid

Late at night, when most of the Zora were ostensibly in bed (or they hopefully were; this would go a whole lot better if there weren't as many others around), Link stood at the front of Mipha's statue, located in the center of Zora's Domain. Even though it felt as if he'd been there for hours, still he remained where he was.

As he waited, Link stared up at the statue itself; seeing the seeing Mipha's serene face managed to get him to think about what his plans for tomorrow were. It was because of those plans that he was here in Zora's Domain in the first place; he didn't want to leave everything to chance. 

Somehow it didn't feel right, doing what he was intending to do right in front of her likeness. Hopefully, though, beyond the mortal coil, Mipha would forgive him. Him and her brother, provided Sidon's reaction would be a positive one. 

"I've come, Link." Hearing his name said, Link turned and craned his neck upward, gazing at Prince Sidon. The confused look on his face was also showing a good amount of concern. "For what reason have you called me here, my dear friend?" 

Rather than tell him outright, Link raised his hand and made a 'come hither' gesture. Sidon, not wanting to deny his most treasured friend anything important, got closer and gently got to his knees. 

When the two of them were now at eye level, Link stepped closer himself. He then lifted up his arms, placing his hands on both of Sidon's smooth cheeks. While he did, he maintained an intense stare that seemed to peer into Sidon's very being. 

"Is something the matter-" Sidon didn't get to properly finish his question; at that point, Link had leaned in and pressed their lips together. After the initial surprise and shock, Sidon ultimately eased into it. He was left with curiosity once Link pulled back, as well as some other emotions he couldn't really name at the moment. 

"...Oh, Link," was all he could think to say. He then leaned in again and kissed Link. 

A few moments later, Sidon carefully picked Link up and held him closely in his arms, carrying him to his private bedroom chambers.

...

Link was actually surprised and grateful that his feelings toward Sidon were in fact mutual. It would have been unbearable if he ended up infiltrating the castle with a broken heart. He did pinch himself at some point, but he was still in the same place. 

Indeed, Link's clothing was folded up and put away on a nearby table. His equipment was set carefully next to it, waiting for its use to smite evil. For Link himself, he could be found under Sidon's body, being gently pressed into the bed underneath them both. 

Neither could keep their hands off each other. Even if they could, they didn't want to. In between their open mouthed kisses, both looked into each other's eyes. 

"Oh Link," Sidon cooed out. "Remember what I told you before with Vah Ruta; show the enemy no fear. And..." Here, he rubbed a thumb against Link's bottom lip. "Promise you'll come back alive. Come back to me, won't you, dearest?" With a blush forming across his whole face, Link nodded. He then turned his head to let Sidon kiss him on his cheek, eliciting a contented moan.

Following that, Sidon proceeded to slide down Link's body, gently pressing his lips onto his stomach in the process. This caused Link's moaning to turn into gasping in pleasure once Sidon ended up between his legs. 

Come tomorrow morning, Link would be at the castle. He would end up searching for Calamity Ganon, and vanquish him. He would fulfill his destiny, and return peace to the land of Hyrule. 

But for the rest of tonight, he would be in Sidon's strong, loving arms. 


End file.
